


The Boy Can't Know

by actiondynamite



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Cory makes it difficult, M/M, Naveed tries to deal with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actiondynamite/pseuds/actiondynamite
Summary: Naveed is struggling to deal with his feelings for Cory.





	The Boy Can't Know

_“You’re not gonna tell anyone, are ya?”_

_“No. Course I won’t.”_

A kiss. That was all it took for him to know he was absolutely and utterly screwed. A misinterpretation and an overly eager kiss. Cory had promised not to utter a word of what had happened, declaring that the incident would stay between both parties. No words rejecting the idea of a romantic relationship had been uttered by the boy but he had seemed quick enough to sweep it under the carpet in their moments before the School Play had begun.

_“So you think I’m fit, ey? You and everyone else in this school then, ey?”_

A smirk here, a wink there. Cory had been a bit more focused on Naveed since this exchange. More flirtatious? Naveed hated to hope. Maybe curious is a better word for it. Maybe Cory was curious. _Maybe he wants another notch on his bedpost, so he can brag about how he got the sad boy and left him hanging like he does to all the girls._

“Oi! What’s got you so wrapped up in that head of yours?” He knew the voice, came to love and detest that voice. Could never understand how that voice could make him love himself and hate himself at the same damn time; how it stuttered his heart to a stop in minutes, and got it racing the next.

“Thinking about me again, are we?” The voice came through his hearing closer now, as though right by his ear. But still he stared into nothing, focusing on the presentation his mind had obviously been setting up for him the past couple of days. “Naveed?” Lips against his ear now, touch sensitive and awareness heightened as the other boy softened his approach. Hand on his arm, shaking slightly. “Nav, come back mate.”

Blinking, his mind released him from its great slideshow exhibiting all the great mistakes he’s made since arriving at Ackley Bridge College. Looking towards the boy who’d played such a vital role in Naveed’s epic downfall, he gazed upon concern and something else he wasn’t sure he’d seen before, with just a touch of amusement.

“Where’d ya go?” Cory smiled, hand still pressed firmly to his arm, just a little above the wrist, wrapped tightly enough so that it was like an anchor weighing him down, but soft and warm like the comfort he’d been desperate to seek just lately.

Close. That face was so close. Mind springing up pictures and memories of days prior, pointing out evidence exhibit A & B of where he went wrong and how mistakes were made by being in a situation just like this one.

Breath quickening, heart racing and sweat trickling down his back, he wrenched his arm out from underneath Cory’s hand and watched as the surprise and rejection creeped upon the gorgeous boys face. Head shaking with a firm no, legs shaking dramatically as he took his stand, looking around for his closest exit. Feeling Cory stand up beside him, and reach for his arm again, he vaguely caught the words of concern, asking Naveed what was wrong. Slapping the arm away and pointing at the perpetrator, he shook his head and tried to regain control of his breathing.

“Naveed, talk to me! What’s going on?” Cory’s anxious beg came through the ringing noise in his ear. Could he not see? Could he not understand how being this close how such a bad effect on Naveed? Was he really not bothered by anything that had happened? _Did he even mean anything to him?_

“What? Of course you do, you muppet. You know I care about yer. What’s going on?” Cory’s sounding more anxious by the minute. Head whipping up to catch the boy’s gaze, as confusion riddles his own before understanding settles around him. _Must have said that last one out loud._

Mouth opening, throat burning as the dry crevice cracks and breaks around the words he is so desperately trying to form. “Leave m-me alon-e.”

Legs running, still shaking like jelly but moving him out of the situation nonetheless. He hears Cory shout after him and begs for some holy entity to grant him this one wish that the boy shall not follow him; wishes with all of his energy. It nearly takes everything he has but he pushes through into the boys toilets, barely making it into an empty stall before the waters break and the dam flows freely. His breath is still ragged and his energy levels have hit an all time low but he made it.

When Cory asks him later on what happened back in the 6th form hub, he’ll say he’s fine, not to worry, smile and move on. Because the gorgeous boy who owns all the hearts at Ackley Bridge cannot know that he’s won the heart of the sad boy, who clings to his friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could.


End file.
